Paintball
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: one shot Shuichi gets a little bruised from a game of paintball, and Yuki, of course, reaches the conclusion that he has been attacked YxS


**A/N: **Random fic, beware :P I got the idea from ember chan's birthday party, cuz we played paintball, and DV hit LD and she's got this MASSIVE bruise on one thigh, and I just thought, now what would Yuki do if he saw a bruise like that on Shuichi…?

And this is how this got created :D -ignores snores from audience-

**Warnings: **boy and boy, nothing graphic. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Yada yada yada. Don't own, don't sue.

!#$&()

**Paintball**

Shuichi crept forward silently, clutching his gun tightly. He could hear his own breath- it was harsh and uneven, and it seemed louder than ever.

He glanced around him, but he could see no one. He picked up speed and ducked behind a particularly large tree.

_Now all I have to do is wait for someone to come around, _the singer thought, satisfied with his hiding place.

It wasn't until he heard the snapping of a twig that he realised that he wasn't as alone as he had previously thought.

Shuichi let out a piercing scream and ran for his life, praying that the people shooting at him didn't have good aim. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and knew that his prayer hadn't been answered.

!#$&

"That wasn't very nice, y'know, Hiro." Shuichi pouted, the picture of absolute misery.

"Poor little Shu-chan." Hiro grinned, not sounding the slightest bit sympathetic.

"It hurts, Hiro!" there were real tears in Shuichi's large violet eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, it can't be that bad." Hiro said rolling his eyes.

Suguru hid a smile behind his hand. "We only hit you a couple of times. And besides, it's just paint."

Shuichi lifted up his shirt and heard several sharp gasps. "What? How bad is it?" Shuichi tried to crane his neck around so he could see his back.

"Shit!" Hiro cursed.

"That is one massive bruise." K said, joining them. "And pretty painful looking, too."

"Feels it too." Shuichi grumbled. "How bad is it exactly?"

"Well, let's just say that your back is officially purple, red and green." Hiro said, grimacing. "Is that the only place you were hit?"

"No." Shuichi made a face at the people crowded around him. "Someone hit me a couple of times on the thighs and I got hit 4 times on my arms."

"I can see that." Suguru said dryly.

Purple bruises littered Shuichi's pale, thin arms. There was one particularly nasty one on his left forearm.

"You look like you've been abused or something." Hiro said, prodding a bruise gently.

Shuichi winced and his arm away. "They hurt enough without you poking them."

Hiro laughed and pulled his own protective gear off. "Teaches you right for thinking that you could sneak up on us."

Shuichi pouted again. "You guys ganged up on me!"

K grinned viciously and patted his paintball gun fondly. "You're not completely out of danger yet Shindou kun." he said, smirking. "So I would stop sulking if I was you."

"Are you still supposed to have that?" Suguru asked warily, eyeing the gun semi nervously.

K simply laughed and walked off, still patting his gun.

Shuichi sighed and pulled his paint splattered shirt back on. "Yuki's probably wondering where I am." he sighed and massaged his neck. "I'd better be going. See you guys on Monday."

Hiro nodded and slung his paintball gun over one shoulder, swinging the mask from hand to hand. "Better go put some balm on your bruises otherwise they'll be worse than they already are."

Shuichi nodded and, after a final wave to everyone , hailed a cab and slept for the enter ride home. The taxi driver nudged him awake when they got to Yuki's apartment, unintentionally hitting one of Shuichi's bruises.

The pain woke Shuichi up. He winced and dragged himself out of the taxi, and into the apartment.

"Tadaima." he muttered as he walked through the doorway, not expecting a reply.

To his surprise, Yuki was sitting on the sofa, looking at him oddly. "Okaeri."

"Yuki?" Shuichi looked at him, confused. "I thought you had a deadline to meet."

"I did." Yuki replied coldly. "I finished my novel 5 hours ago. Where the hell have you been, brat?"

Shuichi frowned. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." the writer glowered at him. "I just asked you a simple question. Answer it."

Deciding that Yuki was in a slightly shitty mood and not likely to snap out of it anytime soon, Shuichi decided to play along and answer his lover's questions without asking why.

"I was hanging out with Hiro." Shuichi replied, dropping his bag onto the ground with a tired sigh.

"For 8 hours?"

"Yeah." Shuichi shrugged and winced a little. "I'm going to take a quick nap." he gently lowered himself onto the other sofa and immediately fell asleep.

Yuki stared at him. _What the hell? Is he really asleep or is he just pretending? Surely no one can fall asleep that quickly! _He called out his lover's name a couple of times but Shuichi didn't respond. _Shit. He really is asleep._

Yuki sighed and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, wrapping it around the singer's lithe form. As he did so, he noticed that Shuichi's shirt was splattered with paint.

_What on earth…? _Yuki sighed and decided that it was safer not to ask.

He tugged off Shuichi's shirt and was about to throw it away (no point it keeping it; the paint was not going to come off) when he saw the numerous angry looking bruises littering Shuichi's pale skin.

"Fuck!" Yuki pulled the younger male into a sitting position, glad that Shuichi was a heavy sleeper. "Kami-sama…" he breathed, shocked.

_I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to him! It was probably that goddamned ASK guy, _Yuki thought venomously. _I'm going to fucking kill him._

Yuki grabbed his jacket, made sure Shuichi was comfortable, and left the apartment.

_First stop, that guitarist's house._

!#$&

Hiro was going over Bad Luck's new melody when someone started pummelling his door.

"Just wait a minute!" Hiro yelled, quickly rushing over to open the door. "Jesus, why are people so impa-" he broke off, staring at the blond in front of him, surprised. "Yuki? Wasn't expecting you. Come in." he said, as courteous and wary as ever.

"Hn." Yuki brushed past, and leaned on a wall nearby. "Let's make this quick. Who attacked Shuichi?"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Someone attacked Shuichi? But I only just saw him 15 or so minutes ago!"

"Just answer my goddamn question." Yuki snapped.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Last time I saw him, he was getting in a cab. Where is Shuichi anyway? How badly is he hurt?" Hiro demanded, his heart sinking in his chest.

_He would still have been exhausted from playing paintball, so he wouldn't have been able to defend himself, _Hiro thought anxiously.

"He's at home. He fell asleep soon after he arrived." Yuki replied tersely.

"I don't get it… This just doesn't make sense." Hiro muttered out loud. "Let's presume it was the taxi driver who attacked him- why on earth would a taxi driver do that? And why didn't he call me?" Hiro sighed and rubbed his temples.

Yuki crossed his arms. "He said that he'd been with you for the day. And that's all he said."

"Surely he must have been a little upset?"

Yuki shook his head mutely, his mouth set in a grim thin line.

Suddenly something occurred to Hiro, and he hid a smile. "Wait… you said that he had been attacked? As in someone beating him up?"

Yuki nodded, not really sure where this was going.

"So he must be pretty bruised, right?"

Yuki nodded again. "He's bruised all over."

"And because he's bruised all over, you immediately thought that he'd been attacked?" Hiro asked, unable to contain his grin any longer.

Yuki's amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Do you find it funny?"

"No, well yes, it's just…" Hiro laughed. "I did that to him."

The next second Hiro found himself pinned against the wall by a pissed off looking blond.

"_You_ did that to him?"

"Yeah." Hiro tried to pry himself loose from Yuki's iron like grip and failed miserably. "I shot him a couple of times. I didn't think he would bruise that easily."

The writer stared at him. "You _shot_ him? What the fuck is going on?"

Hiro laughed, unable to hide his amusement over Yuki's obvious confusion. "I thought Shuichi told you- we were playing paintball today. Shuichi took a couple of hits and got bruised up. He wasn't attacked."

"Oh." Embarrassed washed over Yuki like a mini tsunami and the writer felt his cheeks heat up.

_Wonderful. I just made a total ass of myself. _

He stalked out of Hiro's place, hearing the guitarist's laughter ringing in his ears the whole way home.

!#$&

Shuichi was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. He picked up, still groggy from absolute exhaustion to answer it properly. Instead he settled on "What?"

"You sure do sound happy to hear me." Hiro's sarcastic voice woke Shuichi up a little bit.

"Hiro? What's the matter?" he yawned. "You woke me up."

The guitarist laughed. "You'll never guess who just came to see me!"

"Ayaka?" Shuichi ventured, wondering why Hiro had to phone him just to tell him that.

"No." Hiro sounded like he was enjoying himself. Shuichi mentally cursed him.

_I just want to go back to sleep…_

"Who then?"

"Yuki!" Hiro waited for some sort of outcry. He didn't have long to wait.

"What! Yuki came over to your house? Why? You guys aren't having an affair behind my back, are you? I thought you were my friend! How could you-"

"Shuichi! Calm down. No offence or anything, but your boyfriend is the last person I'd ever sleep with." Hiro shuddered.

"Oh." Shuichi wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him feel better or worse. "Well why did he go see you then?"

"He thought you'd been attacked."

"Attacked? Where did he get that idea from?" Shuichi asked, bewildered.

"He saw your bruises, and thought that you had been attacked on the way home or something. It took me a while to realise that you hadn't been attacked, that you had just been playing paintball." Hiro paused. "Shuichi, I think he really does love you."

"You do?" Shuichi's face lit up.

"Yeah." Hiro sighed. "He was really upset."

The sound of the front door opening alerted Shuichi to the fact that Yuki was home. Either that or it was Tohma breaking into their apartment again.

"I think he's home." Shuichi muttered quickly. "See you later."

"Alright. See you on Monday." Hiro hung up.

Shuichi put the phone down and walked over to where Yuki was. "Okaeri." he sung out cheerfully.

"Finally awake are you?" Yuki asked scathingly. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to believe that Shuichi had been attacked. "Why are you grinning like a maniac, baka?" he demanded.

Shuichi flung his arms around Yuki's slender frame. "You were worried about me? You're so sweet Yuki!"

The writer flushed, realising that Hiro had phoned and told his lover everything. _Shit…_

"I didn't know that you cared about me, Yuki!" the singer squealed.

"I don't." Yuki said flatly, pulling away from his lover. "You're an annoying little pesk whom I absolutely loathe."

Shuichi flinched like he had been hit. "You didn't mean that…"

Yuki sighed and sat down on the sofa. "No, I guess I didn't." he smirked as he was rewarded by the brightest smile he had ever seen light up Shuichi's face.

"Yuki!" Shuichi was about to throw himself onto Yuki before he remembered his bruises, and how much they would sting if he did so.

The blond remembered Shuichi's bruises as well, and grabbed some balm. "Lie down, brat, and don't squirm."

Shuichi lay down on the sofa on his stomach, cushioning his head with his arms. "I love you Yuki." he murmured sleepily, already half asleep.

Yuki smiled, knowing that Shuichi couldn't see it and started to apply the balm. "Yeah, I love you too brat." he murmured, hoping his lover was asleep.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Shuichi smiled to himself.

"But that won't stop me strangling you the next time you worry me like this again." Yuki added as an afterthought. "Baka."

Still pretending to be asleep, Shuichi rolled his eyes. It appeared that some things would never change.

**Owari**,

!#$&()

A/N: Ok, random fic over. Lol no flames please, just constructive criticism


End file.
